Episode 355 (Anger Power Dine)
Plot The GreedyGhost Boys -- Greenie,Slammer,Hider,Poltergeist,Sneaker,and Possesser-- try a type of hot sauce that builds up their anger. Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky...where things aren't going right,because of the ghosts!" The GreedyGhost Boys were inside a restaurant with evil expressions on their faces. Everyone in the restaurant ran out to escape them. The ghosts angrily float to the frightened cashier. Possesser: "Give us the money!" Cashier: "But,but I..." Ghosts: "NOW!!" Cashier: "But,I don't know what you're talking about...!" Possesser: "Look pal,we don't have all day! Just give us the money!" Cashier: "S-sorry! I can't! I got rid of it!" Ghosts: "YOU WHAT?!" Cashier: "I...I..." Slammer (grabbing the cashier by the collar): "What did you do with the money?! Tell us what you did!!" Cashier: "Please! I-I don't kn-know where it is! Honest!" Manager: "Well,why don't you boys like to try out our super spicy tacos?" Possesser: "Well,I guess so." Manager: "It's settled!" The chef sneakily puts hot sauce in the tacos. The ghosts get their tacos and simultaneously munched on it. Suddenly, they stopped and begin to vibrate. Narrator: "The GreedyGhost Boys are unaware of the hot sauce itself. Little did they know that the hot sauce was causing them to build up anger inside them. And on the bottle the chef was holding reads "Super Outrage Hot Sauce"." The ghosts stared angrily at the two men. The manager and the cashier looked back in shock. The ghosts silently start growling at them. The men shivered. Cashier (to himself): "Something's going on with the GreedyGhost Boys." Inside the ghosts,there was a large,deep purple ball with white spikes and yellow angry eyes. Inside the ball there was red boiling and bubbling liquid. On its face is a meter that goes up to ten. Right now,it's on three. The liquid slowly rises up to its next number each time the ghosts build up more anger. The scene cuts to Bubbletucky,where the ghosts rush in. The Bubble Guppies came into the scene as well. Gil: "What's happening?" Molly: "The GreedyGhost Boys!" The guppies caught the ghosts in the corner. Bubble Guppies: "Stop it right there, GreedyGhost Boys!" Possesser: "What?! What are you goons doing?!" Hider: "Can't you see we're about to build up power?!" Molly: "You must stop! You will not cause anymore trouble here!" Possesser: "Trouble? Trouble?! What kind of a talk is that?!" Goby: "Why do you guys sound and look so angry?" Possesser: "Look, pal! I don't know what's going on, but you babies can't stop us! That hot sauce we've ingested has caused us to gain power!" Deema: "And where did all that power come from?!" Greenie: "How are we supposed to know?! You weren't even there!!" Slammer: "All this power had caused us to become powerful!" Sneaker: "And with that, there is no way you babies can stop us!" Poltergeist: "Even your superpowers won't do any good!" Guppies (shocked): "What?!" Possesser: "Now, if you'll excuse us...we must go..." (yelling) "And destroy this town!!!" The ghosts go their separate ways around town. Hider was floating down the road when he sees three police cars coming his direction. Inside the ghosts, the ball blinks four and on the verge of blinking on five. Hider gathers in more anger. He has his hands on the asphalt and lifts the road up, then forcefully swoops it down, causing the cars to fly off the road. Gil, Deema, and Oona come to catch the cars, with their powers. Oona: "That was a close one!" Gil: "Yeah!" Slammer busts into the robbed bank as the owner tries to hide from him. The owner grabs a bag of money and tosses it into Slammer's face. The ball had just reached to five and close to blinking six. Slammer gathers more anger and punches the owner in the face. Owner: "Ouch!" Slammer: "How'd you like that?!" Greenie zooms in and rapidly slaps the owner on the face. After so many slaps, the owner loses his mind and starts smiling. Owner (fast-talk): "I'm sure you've got a good reason for rotten meat!" Slammer: "Huh?" (angry) "Grrrrrrr!" The red ghost punches the guy so hard, he lost consciousness. Another random lobster peeks from the mailbox and throws his banana peel at Greenie's head. Greenie saw who threw it, and wrestled the lobster down on the sidewalk. He punches the lobster in the face until he loses consciousness. The ball is now blinking six. Greenie gets even more angry. The ghosts come together and destroy a building on the inside. Nonny: "If they stay mad like this, they're gonna destroy Bubbletucky for good." (thinking to himself) "Wait...did they just...?" (screams) The boy raced his way to the restaurant. Manager: "Nonny, what can I do for you?" Nonny: "Has the GreedyGhost Boys fall into an accident lately?" Manager: "Yeah, we thought they might've fallen into something. Check out that hot sauce bottle." (Nonny looks over the ingredients on the bottle) "I hope they were careful about what kind of hot sauce they've ingested." Nonny: "Yeah...why?" Manager: "Because the Super Outrage Hot Sauce would cause the victim who ingests it to build up a destructive amount of anger." Nonny: "Hmmm...if the ghosts ingests that much hot sauce...they'll get angry no matter what?" Manager: "Yeah, they can get mad." (Nonny snickers) "This is hot sauce we're talking about..." Nonny (with an expression of mischief): "Yeah....hot sauce..." (laughs evil-like) "Now I get it! It all makes sense now!" (swims out of the restaurant with a small cookbook in his hand) Nonny unexpectedly bumps into Roscoe and Monshro. Monshro: "Geez, boy...how come you're in such a rush?" Nonny: "I have my ways, boy! I know what's going on here!" He swims away, but didn't know that he left the cookbook behind. Roscoe picked it up. Monshro: "What the heck is that?" Roscoe: "It's a cookbook. Nonny dropped it when he bumped into us." (gasp) He saw the picture of the Super Outrage Hot Sauce bottle on one page and its description and recipe on the other page. We cut to the ghosts panting angrily and looking down at some badly beaten crabs. Nonny zooms into the scene holding a large mallet. He forcefully whacks the ghosts down onto the concrete ground. The ghosts struggle to get up, but their anger is taking control over them. Other snails who were passing by noticed what was going on. Snail: "What are you doing, boy? Maybe these ghosts don't have any idea!" Greenie: "Shut UP!" Nonny: "Ha! Here's all the beatings you'll get from me from what you did to us guppies!" He rapidly whacks the ghosts until they become enraged. Ghosts: "No way to make it up, stupid boy! It's NOT okay! You deserve it!" The ball was blinking faster to eight. Nonny: "AHAHAHA!" The other guppies, Monshro and Roscoe came zooming in. Roscoe: "Nonny, hold it!" Nonny was beginning to lose balance over holding the big mallet. He falls onto the ghosts. The other guppies come to help him. Roscoe: "Guys..." Molly: "Roscoe, you've came just in time." Roscoe: "Did any of you bother to read this description all the way through?" Gil: "No, we haven't, why?" Roscoe: "Listen to what it says here." (reads the description of the Super Outrage Hot Sauce) "Creatures who ingest this substance will store up enough anger for a mega attack." Guppies: "Attack?" The ball inside the ghosts was rapidly blinking to nine, and on the verge of ten. The ghosts pant angrily. Roscoe: "When the anger power reaches its maxium capacity, it bursts out!" The guppies gasped. Deema: "Oh boy, we are so in trouble!" Mr Grouper, who was watching from the window of the gift shop, comes into the scene. Mr Grouper: "Stand back. They're about to blow." Everyone else backed away from the ghosts, who were panting faster in rage. The ball had reached ten, and it starts vibrating. Its vibration gets so severe, the ghosts enlaged in size, suddenly in flames, and letting out an ear-splitting roar. The guppies screamed in terror. Ghosts (yelling in rage): "Now it's payback time!!" Manager: "Oh dear! Oh dear!" Possesser: "Alright, now, who's been messing with us?!" Manager: "Uhh..." (tossing six big mallets at the guppies) "They did!" The guppies had the big mallets in their hand, but the ghosts took them back. Ghosts: "Now, we're gonna flatten you babies!" Molly: "Swim!" The ghosts chase the guppies around the highway, until they bumped into a fence and fell back. The ghouls suddenly began to sneeze, letting out six small spikey balls to fly full speed into the sky and coming together to form one giant spike ball monster. Everyone stares in shock, but the ghosts look with furious expressions. Molly: "What is that thing?" Monshro: "That thing was inside the GreedyGhost Boys." Roscoe: "It seems as if the ghosts had ingested a very hot substance, and causing that monster to grow inside them. It's charged up with their own anger." The monster shoots its spikes towards the ghosts. They used random objects to protect theirselves from the pain. The spikes explode, causing the ghosts to crash near a glass building. Oona: "Oh my!" Goby: "Wow, that thing is powerful!" Monshro: "Wait a sec..." (pulls out six Dark Moon Pieces) "Hurry, guys, try to grab these!" (throws the moon pieces) The ghosts, still with the furious expression on their faces, saw the pieces flying towards them, followed by the monster's spikes. The ghosts dodged the spikes and caught the moon pieces just in time. Their physcic powers increased. Monshro: "Alright, they're charged up!" The monster launches more of its spikes toward the ghouls, then they dodged it. They landed near a fountain, and each of them fly down the six-way road. The monster spilts into six smaller spike balls and chased each ghost down the road. The spike reform back to one big spike ball, then the monster launches more of its spikes towards the ghosts. Oona: "Wow, that monster is super powerful!" Roscoe: "That's because it gets its anger from the GreedyGhost Boys." Molly: "Hey, I know!" (calling out) "Zuttini, come!" Zuttini appears from his haunted mansion, and zooms off to save the ghosts. They quickly got onto his back, just before the spikes could explode on them. The giant ghost, the ghosts, and the monster come face to face with each other. Manager: "Hey, isn't that the monster inside the ghosts?" Chef: "Of course it is. That monster was laying inside them...I poured lots and lots of hot sauce in their meals..."